Electronic portable products typically have battery packs having both supply contacts and charger contacts. In addition, the battery packs have a means of attaching themselves to the portable electronic products. Conventionally, contacts to the portable electronic product and the attachment means to the electronic product have been two separate and distinct mechanisms having two separate purposes. Having separate supply or battery contacts and attachment means (on the battery) to the portable product or charger, respectively, requires additional parts and tooling to manufacture the battery pack. Furthermore, in manufacturing different capacities or sizes of battery packs, separate designs and tooling would be required for the supply contacts and the charger contacts. Thus, having separate battery contacts that are either for charging or supply and separate battery mating mechanisms on a battery for a portable electronic product creates a redundancy in parts, tooling, and a decrease in manufacturing efficiency. In other words, an increased number of parts and tooling processes raise the cost of the battery. Finally, separate battery contacts and attachment mechanisms increase the concern of wear, fatigue and corrosion in each of those parts.